Compliance with industry standards and/or internal company standards generally requires monitoring of rules, settings, and/or configuration parameters of computing resources. For example, one standard might mandate a minimum password length, and registry settings of a computing device may be monitored to determine whether minimum password lengths used by the computing device meet or exceed the standard. This monitoring is often initiated by a server that requests a number of client settings from a monitored computing device. Upon receiving the settings, the server may then analyze, classify, and/or store them, and issue a compliance report. Based upon the compliance report, remediation may be required at the computing device in order to bring the computing device into compliance. Often, such remediation may bring about additional changes that should not be viewed as a problem.